UCWL Testing the Limit
Card UCWL Championship Green Arrow © vs. Naruto Uzumaki Triple Threat Match for the VWU World Championship Zach Starr © vs. ACW's Hiei vs. Nathan Explosion UCWL Cyberspace Championship Matt Pharaoh © vs. Monkey D. Luffy Unsanctioned Match for the UCWL Women's Championship Daisy Johnson © vs. Revy UCWL Tag Team Championship The Big Bang Theory (Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper) © vs. The Rogues (Captain Cold & Heatwave) UCWL Cruiser-X Division Championship Yaiba Kamikaze © vs. Batsu Ichimonji Six Woman Tag Team Match Captain Marvel & The Genies Devine (Shimmer & Shine) vs. Ashura ("The Goddess of Death" Hela, D'Vorah, & "The Enchantress" Juen Moon) Light Yagami vs. Kyo Kusanagi Results *P2. O'Gallagher says arrogant remarks why he's the greatest wrestler on the roster and one day, he will be the UCWL Champion after the match. *1. The match started backstage as the women brawl on each other like there's no tomorrow for them. *2. A Masked Person in Military Getup attack Sheldon on the top rope as Sheldon was going for the Swanton Bomb. *3. During the match, Hela gets a steel chair from under the ring and about to use it until Bindi Irvin made her shocking return as she came from the crowd and start attacking Hela. Bindi continues her assault on Hela through the entranceway and at the entrance stage after Hela did to her at the last CPV. *4. After the match, Luffy thought that Pharaoh was gonna do something bad but Pharaoh shook hands with Luffy instead. Pharaoh left the ring as Luffy celebrates in the ring and super happy that he brought the Cyberspace Title back home. *5. Yaiba came out and say very insulting remarks to Batsu and about to leave the building until PSPower came out. Yaiba says insulting remarks to PSPower but PSPower told Yaiba that Yaiba has no competition for his title but PSPower has the perfect solution to Yaiba's problem. PSPower then told Yaiba that his scheduled opponent is indisposed at the moment so he told Yaiba that Yaiba will defend his title against his new client and that client is none other than former TNXA Superstar TIMMY TURNER!!! In the final moments of the match, Yaiba was gonna hit a splash on Timmy but hit the referee unintentionally. PSPower then gave Timmy a steel chair as Timmy uses the chair on Yaiba. *6. Light Yagami attack Kyo from behind by attacking Kyo's left leg that been injured since Showdown Ep. 33. After the match, Light Yagami hit the Death Note to Kyo onto the floor. Light Yagami continues his cowardly assault on Kyo including 2 Punt Kicks onto Kyo. But Light Yagami wasn't done as he delivers steel chair shots to Kyo thus breaking Kyo's left ankle. Light Yagami leaves the ring and stands at the stage as Kyo shouting in agony holding his ankle in the ring. *7. During the match, Yuri Boyka came from the crowd and attack Nathan Explosion. Yuri continues his attack but Nathan fought back then Yuri and Nathan brawled on the stage and continues it as both men heads backstage. *8. Speedy attack both men during the match for unknown reasons. Speedy then leaves through the crowd as the crowd chanting Bullshit. V-Pac then left the commentary arena and make the announcement to restart the match as the crowd goes ballistic of V-Pac's decision. Later in the match, Green Arrow and Naruto fought at ringside until Naruto hit a low blow but the referee didn't see it as Naruto brought Green Arrow back in the ring. Naruto then the Rasengan thus scoring the pinfall and winning the title. After the match, Naruto left the ring and pick up Green Arrow then did the unthinkable by ATTACKING GREEN ARROW!!! Naruto continues his shocking attack on Green Arrow including using a steel chair on Green Arrow. Naruto ends his attack by nailing multiple kendo stick shots on Green Arrow then throws him out of the ring. Naruto then celebrating in the ring holding the title high as the CPV ends with a shocking conclusion. Miscellaneous *PSPower enter UCWL General Manager Phil Coulson's office and told that he send the documentation on his client and thought that it reaches to Coulson already and PSPower also thought of when his client will sign to UCWL. Coulson thought about a second and told PSPower that his answer is...NO! PSPower was livid of Coulson's answer and try to allow Coulson to change his answer but Coulson wouldn't have any at all. PSPower says nasty remarks in Coulson's face and Coulson got pissed off and force PSPower to leave his office immediately at once or Coulson will force PSPower to thrown out of the building and suspend him indefinitely. PSPower leaves at once as Coulson is fuming mad. *Cameras found Batsu Ichimoji laid out in one of the locker rooms. *After what happened to the results of the UCWL Cruiser-X Division Championship match, UCWL Owner V-Pac will talk to The UCWL Board of Directors later in the week and fight against the decision to make sure that the title change isn't legit. *After the cpv, cameras show multiple UCWL superstars being laid out in parts of the arena and Ms. Morgan told Phil Coulson that someone is in the building with Infinity Stones. Coulson heads to the ring and knows who's doing this and that person was Roman Reigns due to Reigns wanting one of Infinity Stones that S.H.I.E.L.D. poises then Coulson became the General Manager. Coulson then dons an armored suit that made by Tony Stark. Reigns then came out and ready to get the stone from Coulson's hands but Reigns disappears suddenly and moments later, THANOS APPEARS AND START ATTACKING ON COULSON!!! Thanos continues his heinous attack on Coulson until he throws Coulson out of the ring. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents came out and try to stop Thanos but Thanos was too powerful for them as he gave them a Double F-5. Thanos then went after Coulson again because Coulson had the Time Stone inside his armored suit as Thanos Chokeslams Coulson through the commentary table. Thanos throws Coulson in the ring then gave him not one, but two F-5s then rips the Time Stone from Coulson's armor and put the Time Stone in the Infinity Gauntlet as Thanos celebrates in the ring as he now collected three of the six Infinity Stones. Category:UCWL Category:CPV's